A Typical Moose Lake Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What an average day for Blu and Alex the Scarlet macaw is like living with Linda in Moose Lake, Minnesota.
**Hey guys! Ready for yet another one shot? Of course you are!**

 **Here, I thought it would be nice to just have a one shot that explains what a typical day is like for Linda, Blu, and Alex the Scarlet macaw in Moose Lake before "The Scarlet Side".**

 **And plus, I was thinking of maybe having my own version of Soursweettooth's story, "Moose Lake" and this could be a little taste of what may come.**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

It was just another cool day in the small town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and as the sun started to rise and bring brightness to the snow covered land, an alarm clock in a bedroom started ringing as soon as it hit 7:15 AM. Besides the clock was a bed and out from under a layer of a blanket, a human arm came out and started hitting the clock repeatedly to make it stop.

The clock eventually fell down to the floor due to the banging of the human hand and the human was surprised that it did not stop and threw the blanket away to reveal that it was a young woman with red hair and she unplugged the clock, still surprised that it did not stop ringing.

She looked up to see a blue and a red bird, making the sound of a car alarm going off, the blue one wearing a pair of glasses that was presumably belonged to the woman. The woman just chuckled as she raised up both her arms and pressed on their beaks, the blue bird putting on her glasses.

"Good morning boys." The woman said happily as she stroked both their necks, the two boys enjoying the good feeling.

The three then went to the bathroom, the two birds perched on the woman's shoulders, to brush their teeth or beaks in the case of the two birds. After putting on some toothpaste, they made sure their teeth or beaks were nice and clean and as they took some water to wash out their mouths or beaks and spit it out, the blue bird had something in mind. The blue bird actually swallowed the water and burped loudly to the disgusted looks of the woman and the red bird.

"Ew!" The woman exclaimed while looking at her bird who had an innocent look, the red bird with an unamused look as well.

As the woman got dressed for the day and went downstairs to open up her bookstore, the two birds were still upstairs, having a little contest themselves.

"Last one down gets half more cookies than the other." The red bird, who was in fact, a Scarlet macaw named Alex, shouted, challenging the blue bird to a race.

"You are so on brother!" The blue bird, who was in face, a blue macaw named Blu, agreed and the two started racing to get downstairs.

Blu and Alex were adoptive brothers and even thought they were of different colored feathers, they loved each other like brothers. It all started when the two were taken from their homes in Brazil, Blu from the jungles around the city of Rio de Janeiro and Alex from the Amazon rainforest. The two were put into the same cage and they eventually ended up in the small, snowy town of Moose Lake, Minnesota, where a nice little girl named Linda took them in as her own and ever since then the three became close friends and lived happily with each other in the town.

Alex, who could fly with his wings, got set while Blu, who could not fly since he never learned how to, was on top of a toy police car.

"And go!" Blu shouted and the two boys took off.

Alex had a great lead, Blu being a bit slow in the car, but that changed when he launched himself from the car to grab a swing. The swing propelled Blu and he landed on top of the stair railing to slide down, letting gravity do most of the work. This left Alex trailing a bit behind and he sped up a little to catch up, eventually coming alongside to Blu. Blu won by a few inches as he reached the woman, who was Linda, first. Alex coming up behind him.

"Why do you always win?" Alex asked, annoyed that he now had to give some of his cookies to Blu when Linda came with their favorite snacks.

"Science brother, it's just simple science." Blu chuckled as the two helped Linda open up the book store, which was named, "Blue and Scarlet macaw books", named after Linda's two species of birds.

After everything was all done, Linda put out her fists for a fistbump from her two boys, which they did so happily. Now it was just waiting for customers to walk in to buy any book they wanted. And soon enough the first customer of the day walked in. It was Linda's good friend, Amy and the two women gave each other a hug.

"Hi Amy, here for another book?" Linda asked.

"You bet Linda." And Amy turned to see Blu and Alex. "Hey you two, doing good?"

Both Blu and Alex squawked back with smiles on their beaks.

"Well I'm here to buy a copy of the Prince and the Pauper, do you have it?" Amy asked Linda.

 **(That book is a hint to an upcoming short story in Medieval Adventures!)**

"Well let's see." Linda said and walked away to find the book, not finding it at all under the proper section as she was completely baffled.

Linda swore she knew she had the book in her store, but it was not there. She went back to Amy to tel the news.

"I'm sorry Amy, looks like we don't have it." Linda reported.

Before Amy could reply, both Blu and Alex flew to Linda's shoulder. Blu had a piece of paper in his beak and he showed it to Linda. The note read, "We can try and look for it."

"Are you boys sure you can find it?" Linda asked, to which both boys nodded their heads. "Alright, see if you can."

Both Blu and Alex then flew to the shelfs, quickly reading through all the titles in all the different sections. It seemed like a lost cause until Alex spotted a different looking cover of a book in a section of history books. With his talons, he carefully pulled out the book and bingo, it was the book Amy wanted.

"Blu, you can stop looking I found it!" Alex called to his brother, Blu flying over and saw the book in Alex's talons.

"Great job, let's go give it to Amy." Blu said and with the two holding onto the book, they placed it in Amy's hands.

"Wow, you two actually found it?" Amy said, surprised. "Such smart boys."

"Looks like someone probably just placed it in the wrong section." Linda guessed the whereabouts of the book.

After Amy paid for it and said her goodbyes to Linda and the two birds, Linda smiled at Blu and Alex.

"You guys deserve a reward for helping me, wait here." Linda said.

Both Blu and Alex already knew what it was and were excited for their little treat. After about 20 minutes, Linda came downstairs after going up to the kitchen and making her boys' favorite snacks. She then placed it on the window sill where Blu and Alex could not contain their excitement.

"Here you go boys, hot coco for Blu and coffee with milk and maple syrup for Alex, as well as some cookies for both of you, enjoy!" Linda smiled happily as Blu and Alex licked their beaks, ready to devour their treats.

However before Alex could take a bite out of a cookie, Blu stopped him.

"Alex, aren't you forgetting something?" Blu smirked, remembering their bet from the morning.

"Oh come on, I was the one who found the book!" Alex returned, defending half of his cookies from ending up in Blu.

"Fine, I'll reduce it to a quarter, pay up." Blu made a compromise.

"Okay, here." Alex agreed and handed over a quarter amount of his cookies.

As they were enjoying their chocolate chip cookies and hot drinks, Blu really wondered why Alex enjoyed his coffee so much, especially with syrup in it.

"Alex, why do you enjoy coffee like that so much?" Blu asked.

"What, keeps me awake and adding syrup is so much better than adding sugar in it, it's a lot sweeter." Alex said as he then enjoyed a nice long sip.

When they were all done and Linda came and took the plates and cups to wash them, the two brothers were thinking what to do next.

"So Alex, what should we do?" Blu asked, putting a pointing feather on his chin.

"I know, how about we play Battleship?" Alex smiled as he enjoyed the game.

"No." Blu simply answered.

"Why not?" Alex replied, confused, but smirking at the same time.

"You always win, it's like you have X-ray vision or something." Blu answered, while crossing his wings.

"Hey, you beat me this morning and got some of my cookies, so it's payback time bro." Alex chuckled.

"Fine, I'll play." Blu sighed.

Alex then went to get the board game and when he found it he brought it over. The two boys then opened their boards and set up their ships.

"Okay, you want to start Blu?" Alex asked.

"Sure, G5." Blu started, guessing where Alex's ships were.

"Missed!" Alex shouted happily while putting a white peg on his board with the ships. "E6."

Blu pushed his beak together as the guess was dead center on his carrier. The game went on as Blu desperately tried to hit in vain Alex's ships, but Alex seemed to be a master at the game as he scored hit after hit on Blu's ships. The game finally ended with Alex sinking all of Blu's ships after Blu only claimed two of Alex's.

"Looks like I win again bro." Alex laughed in victory.

"Very funny Alex, one day I'm going to beat you." Blu said in determination.

"Oh you are so not!" Alex replied playfully.

The day continued on as soon enough dinnertime came and Linda, Blu, and Alex enjoyed a nice meal together, enjoying a movie after and then settling in for the night for the next day to begin.

"Goodnight boys, love you!" Linda shouted while going to her own bedroom, both Blu and Alex squawked in reply and went to their own cages to rest up for the night.

"Goodnight Blu." Alex said while yawning, going into his cage and laying down.

"Goodnight Alex." Blu returned and did the same.

And so ends another typical day for Linda, Blu, and Alex in their bookstore in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota, sleeping to wake up the next day to have another day of fun between the three.

The End.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot!**

 **Blu and Alex are certainly such a good pair of adoptive brothers!**


End file.
